Atalanta
Hero Intro Back row Support Nuker. Powerful, but vulnerable to attacks. Stat Growth Skills ' Arrow Storm' Launches countless arrows that impale enemies in a wide area = Does physical damage to all targets based on 170% of PHY ATK plus a flat amount of dmg. (+21 per level) =Can be casted while Silenced but can also be interrupted by silence ' Chilling Shot' Shoots an arrow of frost that damages and Slows a target = Does physical damage based on 144%(1.44)<--> of PHY ATK stat plus a flat amount; each level does 14 more damage note to editors: .9188(REDUCITON RATIO)(174(PHY ATK)x(CHILLING SHOT RATIO) + 14(FLAT AMOUNT ADDED) = 242(DMG DONE) 18 armor is about 8% reduction 1.4332=143.33% AVG- 144% =1.44 .9104(174x + 14) = 242 1.4472=144.72%<--> = Aims at the most front row of enemies, will only hit one enemy. = Affected by miss and dodge rates; the chance to slow is based on the level of the skill and the enemy's level ' No Mercy' Vehemently Silences all enemies within range = Deals no damage and targets the back row. = Has a less chance of failure with each skill increase. = Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. ' Nimble Feet' Increaes Agility for all allies (Passive) =Actually adds 164 PHY ATK; + 4 more per additional level. Rotation (Auto-Attack → Chilling Shot → No Mercy → CS → AA → CS) Evolve White → Green (min. level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Bloodsucker (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Slipshod Shield (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Victory * 1 x Geek Shoes Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Patriot Mask * 1 x Thief Leg * 1 x Slipshod Shield * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Victory * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Mini Mjolnir * 1 x Massacre * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Vizegai Staff * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Nether Blade * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 79) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Last Judgment (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Fairydust Ring (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Stardust Charm (Lvl. 85) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange +1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Herculean Spear * 1 x Flash Arrows * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Rune Blade Orange + 1 → Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Flash Arrows * 1 x Sanctos Sword * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Arcane Dagger Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Stormblade * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Starfall Blade Final Stats * STR: 986 (771+215) * INT: 758 (693+65) * AGI: 1121 (1025+96) * Max HP: 18851 (14331+4520) * PHY ATK: 2305 (1934+371) (+320 for Nimble Feet) * MAG ATK: 1826 (1670+156) * Armor: 377 (209+168) * Resist: 96 (89+7) * Physical Crit: 943 (771+172) * HP Regen: 90 * Dodge: 55 * Piercing: 37 (14+23) * Life Steal: 105 (65+50) Strategy A good support/dps for mid-late levels. She doesn't do enough damage in a short period of time to be considered a nuker. Her Frost Arrow skill is useful to increase her dps and slow down enemies, No Mercy is useful in arena fights and her Nimble Feet skill helps increase the damage of physical damage based teams. Hero Shard Locations * Lesson One - Chapter 2 (Elite) * To Troy - Chapter 8 (Elite) * Box Recovery - Chapter 12 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Don't touch me, PIG!" *(On Ultimate activation) - "Watch this!" *(On evolution) - "HEH, of course!" *(On summoning) - "There will be no intruders in my forest!" *(Upon ascension) - "For the forest!" Category:Hero Category:None